


Taking over

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is stubborn and Akashi is impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking over

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. Pointless smut~

Kuroko gasped, his arms bracing against a strong chest and his legs trembling from exertion, slowly moving himself up and down. When Kuroko had proposed to Akashi that Kuroko would ride him, Akashi had smirked and told him he wouldn’t last long.

He hadn’t expected that his stamina would give out so soon, but he was determined to see this through til the end, if only because he couldn’t bear Akashi looking at him, conveying with a smug expression that he was right again.

He could hear his breath, harsher than Akashi’s in the silence that pervaded the room, Akashi being quiet and completely focused on him. He could feel Akashi inside him, feeling full the way he only did when he was filled by his lover.

Kuroko slowed down to a stop, collapsing against Akashi’s chest. He could feel arms circle around him, and the hips underneath him were snapping upwards, making sure that Kuroko didn’t get time to relax.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. It seemed Akashi was rather impatient today, not wanting to wait for his turn. Well, if he was going to be like that, he was twice as determined to see this through to the end.

"I’m not done yet, Akashi-kun." Rolling his hips, he pushed Akashi back down, taking the lead once more. He could feel Akashi’s gaze on him, and he kept his head down, not daring to look at Akashi lest he lose control.

He tried teasing Akashi, clenching his ass around his length, and was rewarded with a growl, Akashi digging his fingers into his hips.

Slowly but surely though, Kuroko’s exhaustion won over his determination.

"Do you want me to take over now?" Akashi asked, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

Kuroko really didn’t want to give Akashi the satisfaction of being right, but unfortunately his stamina had completely run out by now and there was no way he could go on. He nodded once.

Kuroko was flipped over immediately, a small gasp escaping his lips from the rough treatment. He didn’t get any time to adjust to this new position, Akashi immediately grabbing his legs and pushing them towards Kuroko’s chest, using one arm to keep them there, leaving Kuroko completely exposed. Once upon a time, he would have been embarrassed by this, but by now they had done this often enough that Kuroko only wanted Akashi to hurry up and fuck him.

Akashi, on the other hand, seemed to have slowed down a bit, taking his time to finger him with his free hand, tracing his hole and dipping his finger inside, teasing him with light movements. Akashi slipped in a second and third finger, moving them around inside him and rubbing his sensitive walls until Kuroko squirmed in need.

"Please stop playing around, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said, trying to resist the need to fuck himself on Akashi’s fingers.

Akashi acquiesced and removed his arm and fingers, lightly squeezing Kuroko’s ass while Kuroko stretched his legs. He rested his member near Kuroko’s hole, waiting for Kuroko to give his assent. He laced his fingers with Kuroko’s, squeezing his hand to convey what he couldn’t say right now. Kuroko squeezed back, his heart filling with an emotion he didn’t want to name, not quite yet.

Kuroko gasped as Akashi filled him again with one vigorous thrust, making him slide backwards from the force. Akashi didn’t give him time to adjust, setting a fast pace and angling to hit Kuroko’s prostate.

Kuroko could almost feel Akashi glow with satisfaction when he hit it, smoothly rolling his hips and keeping the angle the same, trying to and succeeding in driving Kuroko out of his mind.

"You look beautiful like this, you know. You look like you belong to me, all flushed and wanton, showing me emotions you normally keep locked up. It makes me feel like you’re mine, even if only for a little while."

Kuroko could feel himself getting closer, the pleasure having built up already for so long, Akashi’s words only fueling his desire and he couldn’t keep in a cry of bliss.

Akashi shifted and Kuroko came, throwing his head back and closing his eyes involuntarily. He could feel himself get tighter, Akashi grunting and thrusting several times before releasing himself in Kuroko. He shuddered at the warm feeling inside him, shivering when Akashi caressed his back while pulling out.

Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arms, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Akashi-kun, I feel gross. Please let me up," Kuroko said.

Akashi’s only response was to tighten his arms, silently conveying that he was comfortable and didn’t want to get up.

"….Fine. You can deal with the mess in the morning."


End file.
